


Hindsight

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I should have gotten away when I had the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this and no infringement is intended.

And maybe I should have gotten away when I had the chance. Oh, I thought about it. I even tried once or twice, toeing the line of our partnershiprelationship.

But that man. Christ, he's...well. He's many things. He's full of passion, in bed and out of it, he's brilliant, he's spontaneous and gorgeous and funny. But the number one thing about Fox Mulder is that he's needy. He has an extraordinary capacity to need. I've been mother to him. I've been his lost and found. I've been the one he cares for and the one who cares for him. I've been his one and only.

You just can't go back from that, when he looks at you with those hazel eyes and all that intensity focuses on you. It's a high. I got hooked. Away from him for a few days, I get shaky. I can't think of anything but what he's doing and where he is. He's a responsibility. He's a joy.

I look back and I don't regret it.


End file.
